Snooping Duo
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: "Caroline and Katherine having a heart to heart about the originals they love while Elijah and Klaus listen in..." Requested by HopefulKlaroliner


**So I removed this from the drabbles and turned it into a oneshot with an added mini-scene because it's not an added big scene but like a small one, so enjoy!**

Snooping Duo

* * *

"Katherine, remind me why we're here again, breaking and entering?" Caroline asked lowly as if there were people in the house but she knew there was no one here. That didn't settle the queasy uneasiness she felt or the feeling of being watched to leave her being.

They were in the Mikaelson mansion.

_Yep, bad memories...__and some good ones..._

She shook her head before concentrating on following Katherine.  
It was then Caroline realized that Katherine knew her way around the house quite well for someone who was not around when the Mikaelson's were.

"For someone who has never entered this house before, you sure know your way around" Caroline stated with a raised eyebrow.

Katherine smirked but didn't stop "Caroline, I never left town. I was always close by, watching them very closely and you lot are quite entertaining to look at. Better than cable"

Caroline rolled her eyes "So what, you sneak into the house when they're not here?"

"Of course I did, but even when they were here, they would be too busy arguing with one another to notice. I tried looking for that White Oak Stake that their mother created but I was wrong to think that they had it" she sounded disappointed.

"You do know that if Klaus dies, we all die right?" Caroline had to make sure she wasn't as suicidal as Stefan had described her to be.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night knowing you have feelings for the big bad wolf pumpkin"

Caroline gaped at the woman in front of her, finding it quite difficult to make any sort of response to that, but before she even had the chance, Katherine spoke again.

"Of course I do, the stake would have been a back-up to my back-up plan to my original plan" she responded to Caroline's question.

Deciding to ignore the words Katherine had said about a certain big bad wolf, she asked another question.

"And what was this fool-proofed plan of yours"

"Well, my original plan was to get the cure and trade it in for my freedom, since Klaus giving me my freedom looked like a 30 percent chance of happening, I planned to use the cure against him, turning him into a werewolf and then snapping his neck and if that didn't work, with the stake I had, or was suppose to have in my possession, I would have found a witch strong enough to severe them from their sire line and have some poor defenseless human, or innocent enough vampire to stake him in a surprise attack"

Caroline was speechless, the plan was actually brilliant, it was foolproof and if Katherine was really careful, she would have actually succeeded in killing him.

She tried not to cringe at the thought of Klaus dead but she suppose that's what happens when she thinks of death in particular.

_No it isn't._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement...

Elijah smirked and turned to Klaus who seemed as though the thought of his death was actually there, as if he could have been dead right now if she had followed through on her plans and he couldn't help but be proud of her, the plan was brilliant, and even he would not have expected it.

"I have to hand it to her, it's a brilliant plan" Elijah mused, seeing Klaus's facial features hardened.

"I'll rip out of insides" he growled, making a move to the door when Elijah stopped him.

"Her second plan to feed you the cure went to waste when she handed it to me so why don't we figure out why she didn't attempt the third before you dismiss her so quickly?"

Klaus sighed in defeat before relenting and standing still.

Klaus and Elijah had to come back to Mystic Falls, their reason being to return with the white oak stake but Klaus and Elijah had their own reasons. Klaus was also called by Damon himself to watch as the five hundred year old pain in all our asses die a slow death of something as embarrassing as old age. Elijah came to attempt to save her life…

But they had _other_ personal reasons and said personal reasons are currently snooping around in their house.

"You could have went through with your third plan even after you handed over the cure to Elijah, why didn't you?" Caroline asked, because she honestly wanted to know.

Katherine sighed "Because after my last chat with Elijah, I came to one conclusion that left a bad taste in my mouth. Elijah would never forgive me if I killed is precious little brother. Elijah and Rebekah will hunt me down. Now I could keep the stake and do the same to Rebekah but if I know myself, I know that of all the things I am capable of, killing Elijah is not one of them"

The confession stunned Caroline and Elijah, they weren't expecting that.

Klaus seemed almost amused but he would be lying if the thought of his brother and sister avenging his death regardless of his feelings for her didn't make him feel good, because it did, oddly.

"You loved him" was Caroline's voice.

Katherine froze and turned around "You say that like I've stopped loving him"

The confession, again, stunned both Elijah and Caroline.

"We've grown close, right? We can actually look past the fact that you're annoying and that I killed you and believe that we're actually friends, right?"

Caroline nodded cautiously and with a glare, not liking being reminded of her death.

"You and your friends have a fantasy version of what love is, especially coming from vampires of all supernatural beings on this planet, especially Elena. She believes that Love is suppose to be like in fairy-tales and movies when love is far more difficult"

"How would you know about love?" Caroline didn't mean it to make her question sound mean but it did.

"I've been in love for 500 years. You haven't said a peep about your little werewolf boy and you go all defensive if the word 'hybrid' is whispered"

Caroline gaped at Katherine's back for a moment, completely speechless and a little guilty because she cannot say that Katherine's not lying but it's her business if she gets defensive.

"I _do not_ get defensive, everyone seem to believe I have feelings for Klaus or something..." Katherine cut her off.

"Notice how you mention Klaus's name and yet Tyler is also a hybrid?"

Caroline raised her hands in the hair as if to choke her when Katherine spoke again.

"I found a drawing of you in your pretty dress and Klaus signed it so I'm guessing he gave it to you" Katherine stated, making a list with her fingers "I accidentally saw that pretty little bracelet of yours in your jewelry box that you almost killed me for, that looks way too familiar by the way..." she added "You're too much of a Mary Sue Vampire to compel yourself a mini-fridge" she continued and Caroline shrieked "Hey!" but Katherine continued "There are two dresses in boxes under your bed, both with Klaus's name on the tags" she added "There's a voice mail on your phone you always listen to before you go to sleep" Caroline actually gaped at her because she did not have any vampire hearing which meant that she must have kidnapped her phone and listened to the voice mail.

"Hey..." Caroline started but Katherine cut her off.

"It doesn't take much to get into your pants which mean that you actually have feelings for him" Katherine stated smugly.

"Wha..." Katherine cut her off again.

"Damon smiled at you and you slept with him..." Caroline cut her off.

"He compelled me!" she shrieked at her.

"You still brought him to your bed" Katherine sang and continued "Matt was trying to move on from Elena but he will never move on. Tyler had to play hard to get for you to sleep with him, which only last less than 24 hours by the way and it's been almost two years and you too haven't even shared a decent hug with the bastard—no pun intended—you like him"

"But..." Katherine cut her off again and Caroline was really getting annoyed with that.

"You've kept all of those things that Klaus has given you, yet you don't even have a dollar that belongs to Tyler and you claim to have no sexual or emotional feelings for him whatsoever. You like him"

"I do not..." Katherine cut her off.

"Don't make me say the other 'L' word so let's just look for the room and end this conversation because I sound like you right now and it makes me upset" Katherine cringed her face in disgust to emphasize her point before turning around and continuing on their journey.

While Caroline was speechless, like completely, apart from the fact that her cheeks were red with blush, Klaus's cheeks were of the same because although he always believed that Caroline held some feelings for him, the words were still new and the feelings were foreign to him.

The anger of Damon compelling Caroline to sleep with him was there, but he would go and have a chat with Damon another time, for now, his focus was on the women in his house.

Katherine turned around quickly, causing Caroline to stumble back a bit and saw the victorious look on her face "That's where I remember seeing the bracelet"

Caroline was still confused.

"I belonged to King Henry's daughter, Elizabeth"

_Like the Queen Elizabeth...?_

"**He got me a bracelet that belonged to Queen Elizabeth!**" Caroline shrieked with wide eyes.

"So he did give it to you" she smirked at Caroline's confused eyes "I didn't know, I was just fishing..." she laughed before turning around and continuing on.

_Elijah looked at Klaus with a raised eyebrow "You took her bracelet didn't you?"_

_"I didn't take it from her, she gave it to me. I'd tell you to ask her yourself but..." Klaus smirked. Elijah rolled his eyes._

"You still haven't told me why we're here?" Caroline said, choosing to ignore Katherine's attempts to rile her up, even though they were working.

That captured everyone's attention, straying away from Klaus and Caroline at the moment to focus on the task.

"I'm looking for something Elijah left in his room" Katherine replied, she turned around and began walking down the hallways quickly.

_Klaus turned to Elijah and raised an eyebrow._

_"I didn't leave anything here of worth" Elijah said, ridding any thoughts of betrayal from his brother's mind immediately without looking at him._

Katherine then reached Elijah's room and tried to open it but it was locked and unfortunately, she was human. She looked to Caroline who sighed and broke the door handle. The door opened slowly, crashing against the wall and Katherine entered, wasting no time.

Caroline stood outside, not wanting to invade his room, whether he was here or not, she still feels like there were eyes and ears on her.

"Aren't you coming in?" Katherine called behind her.

"Believe it or not, I do believe in not entering someone's bedroom without permission, Katherine" Caroline groaned in distaste, waiting rather impatiently for Katherine to return.

When she did return, it was with a blood bag.

"Blood bag?" Caroline questioned, looking at it.

Katherine smiled "It's Elijah's blood"

_Klaus looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Elijah looked at him with a defeated look "There was a debt I had to pay which involved turning a group of people but they betrayed me so I ended them. I had forgotten about that"_

_"Why would she want your blood?"_

"Why do you need Elijah's blood?" Caroline asked, looking down at the blood then looking back up at Katherine.

"I have a theory..." Katherine started "Since I turned human, I can't ingest vampire blood without spitting it back out. Elijah is no ordinary vampire..." she trailed off, an evil glint in her eyes told Caroline that Katherine had went somewhere else with that statement.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Katherine..." Caroline snapped and Katherine frowned at her "You think that you might be able to swallow original vampire blood?"

"Beats the other option..." Katherine shrugged, opening the top of the blood bag carefully.

"What other option?"

"A different type of Original Blood"

_Oh, Klaus._

Caroline nodded, knowing all too well how that would turn out.

Katherine looked down at the bag, then back up at Caroline and shrugged before chugging a mouthful of the blood.

To Caroline and Katherine disbelief, she was able to swallow it. Katherine took two more mouthfuls before cleaning the remains from the corner of her mouth, completely happy with the fact that she can become a vampire again.

"Now, snap my neck"

"Wait, what?"

"I am perfectly capable of killing myself, but by snapping my neck, the death will be quick and clean and stabbing myself will just get blood everywhere" Katherine explained.

"But what if..."

"Look, if it works, I'm a vampire again, I can get out of this town before another attempt on my life is made, as much fun it is to torture Elena, my life is not worth her torment and if it doesn't, think of it this way, you'll be getting revenge. I killed you, you killed me"

Caroline thought about it for a while, before placing both her hands on either side of Katherine's face.

"You better come back alive"

_Then snap._

Caroline sighed heavily because that took a lot out of her. She just hoped that Katherine would come back so that she can feed her some blood and snap her neck again for making her do that. Unlike Elena and she loved Elena, but Katherine was reasonable, she wasn't one-sided like Elena, she didn't see everything one way, she saw different sides to one problem and Caroline liked that. She didn't judge Caroline for being friends with the man that's hunting her and the feeling was refreshing.

Maybe it was the fact that she was in love with an Original also.

Speaking of, what does she see in Elijah, he's like stiff…like a mannequin, with a suit on.

You can't tell if he has emotions or not.

Then again, Katherine must see another side of Elijah we all haven't seen yet.

"Ms. Forbes" she heard a deep but familiar voice said from behind her.

Caroline sharply turned around and gasped at the person in front of her.

"Elijah..."

"Hello sweetheart" said a voice behind her.

Her entire body stiffened and her pulse quickened at the heavily accent familiar voice and the familiar scent that engulfed her senses.

She slowly turned around to face the one person she didn't plan on seeing here at all.

"Klaus..."

* * *

Caroline must have looked like a pale statue in front of them.

Straight, tall, fashionable, so maybe not exactly like a statue but pretty close…

Her brain usually works into overdrive to work to perfection.

Right now it was trying to process the fact that Katherine was either dead-dead right now or transitioning into a vampire again.

She was alone in the Mikaelson house with two of said Mikaelson's staring at her.

One of them was the topic of her previous discussion with Katherine before her death and the other was the owner of said blood Katherine just drank like water before her death.

She would think that she was just worried about Klaus but she was also worried about Elijah. She had just basically killed a very human Katherine and he heard everything they had to say. There's a good chance that she might not wake and she would be permanently dead and that suited Original might blame her, rightly so too.

But her eyes stayed glued to Klaus as her back faced Elijah. She dared not move a muscle much less her eyes. She was paralyzed in front of him.

She heard movements behind her and a quick moment of panic entered her stomach, only for her eyes to finally shift from Klaus to Elijah who held Katherine in his arms behind Elijah.

"I'll stay with her in the room and leave you both to…'chat'" he smirked, before disappearing into the room, closing the door behind him.

Her eyes shifted back to Klaus who still stood in place, unmoved and very amused. She wanted to slap that stupid smirk off his face, how dare he be amused at her fright? It wasn't funny.

He slowly took a couple of steps forward, causing her to take the same amount of steps back. He smiled.

"You kept them" was his first words. It was more of a statement than a question. His voice told her that he was somewhat surprised and almost happy with that knowledge.

He placed his hands behind his back as he waited for her response.

She rattled her brain for a response as her throat and lips tried to work together so she can form a sentence properly.

"Well I like art" she mumbled weakly.

He raised his eyebrows and his smirk widened at her feeble attempt to explain. He took a couple more steps forward, to which her response was to take the same steps back "The dresses"

"Too pretty to throw out"

He looked down momentarily before meeting her eyes again. He took some more steps forward and she took the same steps backwards, trying in vain to keep a distance between them. He noticed that she was close to the wall "The bracelet"

"It's rude to refuse birthday gifts"

He actually chuckled at her response and shook his head. He took four more steps forward but by her second step, her back found the wall with a gasp "The mini fridge"

That's when he almost saw her snapping herself out of her shock as she took a step forward to point a finger in front of his face "Hey, you offered cash, I suggested the mini fridge"

He chuckled at that "Fair enough"

There was a long, very long silence from then. He kept his penetrating eyes on her and her eyes on him. Her hand had fallen to her slide at some point, she honestly couldn't remember when but his eyes weren't doing anything good to her. If anything, it was like he could see inside her heart from his standing position.

She cleared her throat and blinked a few times to collect her bearings, they had obviously fallen under his intense stare somehow…

"You stole Queen Elizabeth's bracelet?"

He smiled "I didn't steal it sweetheart, she gave it to me"

"I bet it was unwillingly" she retorted.

"Not necessarily. She had a choice, her life or the bracelet. She chose right"

She scoffed "Of course you threatened her life"

His face grew serious as he took a step forward, she took a small step back "Must you always assume the worst of me?" his voice came out in a whisper.

"Because it's like every time you do one good, you have to do two bad and one good doesn't cover all the bad you've done Klaus"

His stony expression told her that she wasn't taking her words well. It was expected. He always looked for the worst in her words and everyone else's.

Especially his siblings

"Why'd you come back?" she asked. It wasn't a thought that immediately entered her mind when she saw him but it was one that she had been asking herself since they started speaking.

His rock solid expression lightened into one of amusement and her mind mentally relaxed at that.

"I came to gloat over Katerina's corpse-to-be while Elijah came to attempt at saving her life but now she'll just be the less annoying of the doppelgangers once again thanks to you. I think my presence is no longer required" his tone is what made Caroline wince. It was monotone, like he was repeating everything he said from a piece of paper with disinterest.

"Oh"

His eyes soften at the disappointment dripping from her tone.

"Then again, I am immortal and it wouldn't kill to see the reigning Miss Mystic Falls in all her glory once more"

He saw the corner of her mouth twitch and he smirked in response.

"I'm not Miss Mystic Falls anymore"

"Oh, I think there's a certain someone around that can attest to that" he smiled.

* * *

Elijah stared at Katherine, hoping that she'd wake, praying that she'd wake and finally be the strong selfish vampire he grew to know. He couldn't get there in time to prevent Caroline from killing her without alarming Klaus into harming her before he got to her so he had to stand there and hear the bones in her neck snap, rendering her unconscious.

He never hated Caroline or disliked her. He barely even knew her, but to hear Katherine of all people claimed her to be a friend had to make him believe that she was definitely something special. She trusted Caroline to kill her with the knowledge that she might stay dead.

The fear of her being truly dead was growing with every minute that passed. She should have woken up by now, her death was quick so her recovery should be just as quick and yet she still lies there, in his arms, unconscious.

As if some god had finally answered his prayers, she awoke with a loud piercing gasp, her body shot in a sitting position and her eyes were two sizes larger. She was looking around her and she hadn't noticed him yet but when she did, she tried to escape.

Unfortunately for her, she has yet to complete the transition.

"Katerina…"

She huffed and stayed still, but her hair fanned out in front of her face to prevent him from looking upon her.

Silly woman

He gently moved her hair from her face, despite her protest and he was greeted by her angry glare. He smirked. Not even humanity could change her.

"Are you quite finished with your futile attempts of escaping me?"

"Screw you and your stupid Original strength" she spat.

He chuckled.

_Same old Katerina, ever the fighter_

"Katerina…I am not here to harm you"

She froze.

Her eyes darted upwards to meet his, to find that he was very serious.

"Then why are you here? Why am I in your bed? Where's Caroline?" she asked, her tone of voice lost the venom it held but her eyes had more than enough of it.

"Originally, Niklaus and I came to retrieve our mother's dead corpse but while gathering her coffin, two vampires stumbled into our home with a purpose. Niklaus and I stood still and listened to their conversations and we were both quite surprised to find out that the vampires were you and Ms. Forbes. To say that what we heard was shocking would be a grand understatement"

"I don't like the sarcasm in your tone" Katherine huffed.

"Neither did I approve of your plan to end my brother and my siblings" he retorted.

"Touché" she smirked "But even you must admit, it was a great plan…despite its great flaw"

He smiled "I'm to believe that the flaw has something to do with me"

"Since you chose your brother over me, maybe I should just shut off my emotions and continue on with my plan?" she arched an eyebrow as she said so but her tone had a tiny bit of sadness in it that did not go unnoticed by Elijah.

"You can…but that would be tragic" he frowned.

"Won't have your precious _Katerina _again?" she mocked with a fake pout "The innocent girl that was banished from her owns home to a land unknown to her and foolishly accepted an invitation to a party to meet some lord she can marry for wealth?"

He smirked slightly.

"In a thousand years I've never been regretted my actions. I never regretted hunting you down for my brother because I'd rather stand in the dark and watch you walk into Gloria's bar at the very moment my siblings almost clashed with my father than have Niklaus end you the moment he spots you"

Katherine was too shocked to wipe the shock from her face.

"I never regretted trapping you in the tomb because I'd rather you there than out in the open for my brother when he made his appearance"

Her shocked expression never lessened.

"I also never regretted removing myself from you to protect you from my brother, my brother who has made it his life's mission to rid his siblings of all their happiness so that they too can wallow in his sadness like he has done to Rebekah one too many times"

She can feel her eyes welling up with big fat ugly tears but she forced herself to keep them where they are.

"But I do regret leaving you in Mystic Falls"

The stupid tear fell.

Stupid tear

"I regret leaving you here in Mystic Falls, I should have carried you somewhere, anywhere but Mystic Falls" he whispered softly, yet she could hear the disappointment somewhere in him…or maybe it's in his eyes.

"You being turned human were your own doing Katherine. You terrorized Elena, played with the Salvatore brothers and killed Caroline for fun. Your misdeeds would have caught up to you eventually and they might have killed you…they almost did" his voice broke then.

"I know Katherine. I know more than anyone that you don't need a Knight in shining armor. Your heels shine brighter than any armor on this planet. You don't need to be saved, you don't need to be fixed…but I do. I need to be saved, I need to be fixed…_I need you, Katherine_"

Two big fat stupid tears fell from both her eyes as she stared up at him in wonder and amazement and awe.

Stupid tears

"I can find a way to make sure Klaus doesn't harm a hair on your pretty little head _if _you come with me to New Orleans. You might not be anymore safer than you are here but I can protect you with my life there, I can't do it here. I will not force you, Katerina but I'm asking…please…come with me"

She just kept staring…just wondering…what had she done to deserve him? She has done some of the most awful things and yet here is this man…sitting here…asking her to come with him…asking her to be his Knight in shining armor and all she can do is lie there and wonder…what had she done to deserve him?

She sniffled and glanced down to her feet before looking up.

"I don't know…"

He just stared at her with those big pleading eyes that make you wanna adopt a puppy.

"Your suit looks pretty bright from where I'm seeing things"

He smirked and she smiled a little.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

"I want your confession"

Caroline gaped at the man standing in front of her with a smirk of satisfaction, wanting so desperately to just rip it off his pretty face.

"My…what?" she chuckled "About what? I didn't do anything pastor" the innocence in her voice made them both amused.

He took the last possible step he could. He was so close to Caroline, he could feel his nose against hers…he could feel the ghost of her lips against his…it was a surprisingly overwhelming feeling.

"About me"

She frowned.

"When Elijah is done fawning over his five hundred year obsession, we'll be leaving and hopefully never coming back. This can be your one and last chance to be completely honest with me instead of covering your feelings with disgust and hostility. This can be your one chance to be completely honest with me and yourself…the one chance you can be who you are…and not what your friends think of you" his voice sounded like the devil…only it wasn't evil or twisted…it was soft and seductive…very alluring.

She stared at him in wonder and fright. Maybe she was afraid of the fact that if he left, she might never see him again…truly never see him again…or maybe she was afraid of finally being honest with herself. Pretending to be this good person had been easy. It was very easy…but being her true self is more difficult than one might think. There are so many people that think so highly of her and she has to live up to that but it would be nice…free to be herself…if for once in her life.

"I just…I want you to be honest with me Caroline…truly honest. I can ask for far more but I am asking for the truth" his whisper was so soothing…if it wasn't those words.

"You don't think you're already asking too much of me?"

"I think you owe it to yourself to find out what it feels like…to be honest with yourself and someone else…to finally accept who you really are…" because he was once in her position…a long time ago. Pretending to be this good vampire like Elijah was…but he wanted to rip people's throats out and drain them dry. He wanted to feed and sate the hunger in him and in the end…he was much happier being himself than being someone else.

He looked into her eyes and what was once fear, turned into determination. The next movements…the next words could have gone anywhere really.

When her lips crashed upon his, he was not expecting it at all. Words he was expecting but not this.

They were so soft, it was almost dream like. Like a fluffy cloud

Yet they felt firm with determination as well. He mimicked them precisely. This kiss was nothing like any kiss he had ever shared with any woman. This one was filled with a lot of tension and a lot of something else he couldn't quite recognize, but it felt good.

His heart fluttered like a hummingbird's heartbeat, ironically enough, frantically thumping against his chest as if he was on the brink of death. Her hands touched his face and instant warmth spread throughout his entire being, as if life itself was drawn back into him…rendering the darkness in him completely gone.

When they parted, he wanted to smirk…just to keep his sanity and show her that he was right all along…even though he doubt she ever really had feelings for him to begin with but that stupid smile appeared and suddenly what was supposed to be a cocky smirk turned into the first smile he ever smiled in so long.

He dare say it was a genuine smile.

* * *

When Katherine and Elijah did finally exit from the room, they expected many things.

Elijah heard briefly from his sister that Caroline is different. She argues with him constantly and tells him his flaws whether he wants to hear it or not. She also rejects every of his advances.

Katherine expected them to be somewhere in a room in the mansion having hot sex…she knew the blonde needed it…it's been way too long since she had sex and that's a crime to go that long without sex. She's always so tense and Katherine knew she needed it.

Katherine was expecting the sight in front of her, just in a bedroom where she didn't have to see it.

Elijah was most certainly not expecting the sight.

There against the wall, was Klaus and Caroline. Caroline's jacket was thrown to the side of her and her top was ripped to bits, Elijah assumed it was done by his brother. His brother's jacket was two footsteps in front of his shoes while he still had his shirt on, thank goodness.

Klaus's face was buried into the girl's neck while his hands were holding her still, but it was his brother's leg that disturbed him…it was lodged between her legs…heavily pressured between her legs. Caroline's mouth hung open while she held onto Klaus for her dear life.

It was a disturbing sight for both Katherine and Elijah.

"When I said to release all that tension in you with sex, I meant in a room with a door and lock and hopefully 50 miles away" Katherine deadpanned loudly, causing the couple to break apart, harshly breathing and a wide eyed Caroline staring at Katherine and Elijah in shock and shame.

"Klaus…leg" Katherine smirked.

Klaus grumbled before removing his leg from between Caroline's legs.

"Now" Katherine chirped as if she had interrupted nothing "I hear you have this massive plantation house with some extravagant rooms…a shame I'll be bunking with Elijah"

Klaus's eyes darted to Elijah's in a pissed gaze "She's not allowed in that house with all of her major body parts"

"So tense…maybe it's been too long for you too…"Katherine trailed off.

Caroline's eyes grew at her words and she grabbed Klaus hand before he could move towards her.

"Do you wanna kill her or kiss me? I know how smart you are Klaus so choose wisely"

Klaus's eyes stared at Katherine for a long moment before he slammed Caroline into the wall and his lips returned to hers, ignoring the happy couple behind him.

"I do not want to see this" Katherine groaned before flashing off.

"I agree wholeheartedly" Elijah agreed before following her.

* * *

**Did you like the added scene. There was a second part I added on tumblr that's also here as well so I really wanna know what you guys are thinking...be honest with me :)**

**-Cindy**

**PS: To those that read my fics: Senior Year and Revenge...I have exams coming up so until then I might not be able to update but after those exams, you'll have me for three whole months so hopefully I can finish them both in that time**


End file.
